What Happens At Night
by iluvbb
Summary: Clare has a nightmare
1. Chapter 1

What Happens At Night

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

She tossed her body restlessly in her sleep. Brow furrowed, lips pursed in a frown.

Clare suddenly threw open her eyes, shooting her body straight up into a sitting position. The tendrils of her shoulder length blocked her vision. She ran her fingers shakily through the tangled mass. Heart pounding, lungs heaving, and watery eyes, Clare was sight to behold. She drew her knees up to her chest. Her lips quivered as her cloudy vision released its salty wet prisoners. Her mind whirled with the violent images of her nightmare playing back for her. She could still feel the calloused fingers of the stranger of her dream caress her skin. His touch made her feel slimy and dirty.

Clare brushed the tears that were dripping off her chin away. The shadows in her darkened room seem to transform themselves into dark figures. Every where she looked the imposing stranger lurked. Fear clutched her racing heart. Clare saw figure reach for her, trying to grab her like in her dream. She scrambled backwards on her bed, her sheets tangled around her.

"It's just a dream. It's just a dream." She muttered to herself.

She glanced at her phone laying on the smooth surface of her desk. She was tempted to call Eli. Hearing his voice would soothe her and ease her mind. No girl of any age should be having the dreams she was having. Dreams about unwanted touches and the taking away of her purity. No, she would not call him. At least not tonight. Clare, as desperate as she was to hear his voice, would not awake him from the calm surrender of sleep because goodness knows he needed it.

She bit her lower lip. She wondered how much longer these images would persist especially since they weren't caused by any real event. It was these moments that she longed for Eli to be with her. Pulling her into his arms and wiping away her tears. His presence next to her would relax into a dreamless state. Clare gave a sorrowful sigh to the empty room. She curled up into a ball in the center of her bed, hoping it would keep her safe from any more dream intruders.

DDDDDDDDD

I know it's short. Just a bit of a drabble really of a nightmare of I've had on occasion.

Read and review please


	2. The Dream

The Dream

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The damp asphalt mixed with oil assaulted her nose. His hands. His hands tore at the clothes protecting her body. Silent tears plagued her dirty skin.

Somewhere in the vicinity she heard the sound of flesh coming in contact with the ground. Through her murky vision she saw Eli hit the unforgiving floor. His face forcefully turned to face her.

Rough calloused hands scrapped her now unclothed thighs, bending her towards the tired brick wall. The metallic sound of a zipper filled her ears. Her eyes opened wide as a searing pain filled between her legs. She let out a guttural scream that tore at the very fabric of the darkness that surrounded them. The man behind her plunged himself in and out of her womanhood without remorse of her virginity. Clare released a choked sobbed. Her auburn curls hung lifelessly around her swollen cheeks.

Eli tried to struggle against his merciless attackers. His Clare was hurting and there wasn't a damned thing he could do it about it without getting her killed. Her tear strained cries for help left his ears ringing.

"Look at that nice tight ass." His attacker slithered in his ear.

Eli looked on helplessly. He tried to shake the man who was lazily sitting on his back off, but that move proved to be futile as Eli was struck forcefully in the side of his head with the butt of a gun.

The man on top of Clare seemed to be finished with her, casting her aside into the wall. She slid down into the fetal position. Her naked body was shaking and whimpering.

Eli dragged himself over to her forlorn figure when the coast was clear. She shrank back into the wall as he reached for her.

"Hey hey. It's just me," He whispered, "It's your Eli. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"E…Eli?" She mumbled.

"Yeah."

For a moment she remained still, just trying to hold herself together before latching her arms around Eli's neck. He could feel her body shivering against his own.

Clare flew up from her bed, nearly landing on the floor. She caught herself on her quivering forearms. Her lungs felt constricted as if she had been running a marathon. She rubbed her tired eyes, trying not to revel in the dream.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

This is one of the variations of the dream I seem to have sadly.


End file.
